


Laundry

by littlejumper01



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlejumper01/pseuds/littlejumper01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor stumbles upon a secret while he does laundry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

There are many things about Midgard that fascinate Thor since it is so different from Asgard. On Asgard, Thor was a prince and had many people to do chores for him. He never had to cook, or clean, or do his own laundry. On Midgard, if Thor wanted clean clothes to wear he had to clean them himself. It took him a while to figure this out, but when he finally learned how to do it he found himself enjoying it. Not many people enjoyed doing laundry, but Thor always felt a sense of accomplishment after he finished a load, folded it, and put it away.

On one particular day in early May, Thor was in the laundry room at Avengers Tower, about to put his first load of laundry in the dryer. When he opened the dryer door he found that it was already full with another load, this one already dry. Since Thor was a nice guy, he decided to pull out the load and fold it for whoever it belonged to. As he folded the clothes, he recognized that they belonged to Steve Rogers. And since Thor was a nice guy, he decided to take the clothes up to the Captain’s room and put them away. A decision which he will later come to regret.

When he reached the room, he knocked on the door to see if Captain Rogers was there. When no answer came, he decided to enter. Steve’s room was neat and tidy, with little furniture. There was a bed he slept on, a desk where he worked on reports and drawings, a chest of drawers where he kept his clothes, and a bookshelf filled with books. The room had little in decoration, but still had a lived in feel. 

Thor walked past the desk to get to the drawers, noticing there were drawings all over the surface, but not looking too closely at them. After he placed the clothes back where they belonged (a difficult task when you don’t know where things go) he started to walk out. As he passed the desk, he stopped in his tracks. He stood there for a few seconds, trying to convince himself that he was not actually seeing what he thought he was seeing. Thor took a deep breath, closed his eyes tightly, and turned back toward the desk. He slowly opened his eyes.

It was indeed what he had thought he had seen. Pictures, tons of them, made by Steve. All of them were intimate and detailed drawings of Thor’s younger brother, Loki. Drawings of Loki reading, sleeping, posed, and some of him nude. Thor felt a blush coming as he looked at these, one thought creeping into his mind.

How could Steve draw these pictures, with great detail, when he had hardly spent anytime with Loki?

The answer did not come to him, but he had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach.

***

A week had gone by and Thor spent much of that week watching Steve. In that time he started to notice some patterns, things that would normally go unnoticed if he had not been watching closely. Some mornings, Steve would leave around 7:00 and not return until passed noon. On these days, Steve would wander around the tower, deep in thought with a small smile on his face. Thor also noticed that Steve became more secretive with his art. Usually the captain was not so shy about his artwork, willingly showing his pieces to anyone who asked. 

Thor decided to talk to Tony about his observations, leaving out the part where he found drawings of Loki. 

“Where have you been?” Tony asked sarcastically. “Good ol’ Cap has been acting funny for weeks. Disappearing for hours on end and not telling us where he’s going. Drawing all the freakin’ time. He even walks around with that stupid smile on his face.” He shook his head. “I think grandpa has a lady friend.” This did not make Thor feel any better. Tony noticed Thor’s frown, but didn’t say anything.

***

Over the course of the next month, Thor decided to follow Steve wherever he went, wanting to see if his suspicions were correct. On many occasions he lost track of Steve, who seemed to be walking in circles or going in no particular direction. Finally, about a month and half after he found the drawings, Thor managed to follow Steve all the way to a small diner several blocks from Avengers tower. 

Thor didn’t go in, but he could see Steve through the window. A moment later, he saw Loki walking up to the same diner. Thor prepared himself in case his suspicions were incorrect. He watched Loki walk into the diner, lock eyes with Steve, and start to walk toward him. Steve stood up and the two men embraced each other.

The tight feeling in Thor’s chest began to loosen, and continued to loosen as he watched the two of them talk, sharing breakfast and smiles. After an hour, they stood up and left the diner, hand in hand. Thor decided not to follow them and let the two of them go.

***

Later that night in Avengers Tower, Steve approached Thor while he was out on the balcony. The two men greeted each other and stood in silence. Thor could feel the tension coming off of Steve.

“If you have something you wish to say, you are welcome to speak,” Thor said kindly. Steve looked up sharply at him, looking him in the eye, looked away and took a deep breath.

“I’ve wanted to talk to you,” he started off hesitantly. “I’ve noticed you’ve been following me around town and Tony brought something up to me… I don’t know how to go about saying this.” Another deep breath. “You are a great friend and teammate, but I think you are feeling something more and I don’t want there to be tension between us…”

Thor interrupted him with a laugh. A slight blush had started to creep up on Steve’s face. It took a moment for Thor calm down.

“Let me assure you, Captain,” he started, “I see you only as a friend and a shield brother.” Steve nodded his head. “My brother, however…” he trailed off. Once again Steve snapped his head up, his face fully flushed, eyes widening. Thor laughed again. “I found your laundry and when I went to your room to return it, I saw the drawings on your desk. I have been following you to see if my suspicions were correct.” Steve looked like he was about to faint. “I assure you, I am very happy for you both and will keep your secret.”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> It has been years since I attempted to write fanfiction. Hopefully this was not too bad. Any comments or critiques are appreciated!


End file.
